


Secret Rendezvous

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Acceptance, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Vir and Lennier have been in a secret relationship for a few months, but after taking the next step, things start getting a little complicated.Warning: Implied sex





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of stopped watching B5 in the middle of S2 but started watching again when S4 came on, so I missed most of the Shadows. But anyway, this takes place sometime during either S2 or S3 (I'll let you decide which you want to read in). Hope you enjoy!

"Hi." Vir greeted, grinning as he walked over to the Minbari he was meeting.

"Hello, Vir." Lennier replied, smiling in return.

As he followed Vir, Lennier glanced at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to mine and Londo's quarters," Vir told him, before looking a little alarmed. "If that's okay with you."

"It's fine." Lennier assured him.

"Great!" Vie exclaimed, before realizing he sounded too enthusiastic and looking away. "Good. Fine. Okay."

Blushing a soft pink, Vir looked at Lennier awkwardly. The Minbari ambassadorial assistant was smiling softly at him, so he smiled in return.

"Does the ambassador know about our relationship?" Lennier enquired.

"No, but he should be busy, so if we're quiet there's no need for him to know." Vir told him.

Lennier nodded. Diverting the conversation, Vir asked after Delenn, and Lennier after Londo. When they arrived at Londo's and Vir's home, they agreed that Vir should try to gauge Londo - his mood, what he was doing, etc. Vir took a few steps inside. The room was clear, so Vie silently pointed his companion in the direction of his bedroom. 

"Londo?" Vir called.

"What?" Londo's tired, grouchy voice snapped from his own bedroom. 

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering if you were home." Vir replied, a little intimidated.

Londo grunted, but nothing more. Quickly, Vir retreated to his bedroom to be met by Lennier.

"He's asleep," Vir informed him, and Lennier nodded. "Extra pillows are over there. If there's anything else you need, just ask."

Pleasantly surprised, Lennier smiled and bowed slightly.

"You are very considerate." he said.

Vir looked down, embarrassed but pleased by the compliment.

"I just do my homework." he murmured.

He looked back at Lennier, smiling shyly. Lennier leaned up and kissed Vir gently. Vir's smile widened, as he kissed back and placed his hands on the Minbari's broad shoulders. After a moment, they pulled apart. Lennier carefully removed his top robe, whilst Vir unbuttoned his jacket.

"You're sure?" Vir quietly asked.

Smiling, Lennier nodded. Vir shrugged his jacket off as he kissed Lennier. Lennier pulled away to undo his shirt clasps. As Vir leaned forward to help him, their eyes met and they smiled at each other. After Lennier's shirt was discarded, Vir quickly got rid of his own shirt. Lennier stole a kiss that swiftly became heated, and they ended up sitting on the edge of Vir's bed. Smiling lovingly at him, Lennier ran his fingers through Vir's dark hair.

"I love you." he murmured.

Vir smiled with his whole face.

"I love you too." he whispered. 

Lennier carefully manoeuvred them so that Vir was on his back and Lennier was holding himself above him. Gently, Vir placed a hand on Lennier's head bone and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Later on, Vir had his arms wrapped around Lennier. Lennier's head was comfortably nestled under Vir's chin.

"That was amazing." Vir quietly commented, awestruck, stroking Lennier's cheek.

"It was," Lennier whispered sleepily, before yawning and pulling out of his lover's embrace. "I should go."

"Yeah." Vir regretfully agreed, letting go of Lennier and sitting up to watch him get dressed.

The Minbari had only his trousers on when Londo walked in.

"If you are quite finished." he pointedly said.

Vir stared at him, alarmed and scared. Deciding to be polite, despite his anger toward Londo for making Vir feel the need for a fearful response to his finding out about them, Lennier bowed.

"Ambassador." he greeted.

"Lennier." Londo replied.

The knowing look on Londo's face sparked Vir's thought that the ambassador had known or had suspicions about his relationship with Lennier.

"You may stay," Londo told the half-dressed Minbari in front of him, directing his condition at toward Vir. "As long as you are  _quiet_!" 

When he left, Lennier looked questioningly at Vir. 

"I'd like you to stay," Vir said, smiling. "If you want to."

"I would love to." Lennier reassured him, smiling back. "And I doubt Delenn will miss me for a night."

He searched around for Vir's extra pillows. When he found them, he placed the pillows next to Vir's and laid down beside him. Vir moved so they were nose-to-nose. They embraced and rested their foreheads against each other.

"This is nice." Vir murmured, his eyes closed peacefully.

"Yes," Lennier agreed, brushing a thumb across Vir's temple. "Yes, it is."

He softly kissed the Centauri whose bed he was sharing.

"Sleep well." Vir steadily mumbled.

 

 


	2. Day 2

Vir gently stroked Lennier's bare arm. After letting out a small sigh, Lennier woke up and opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Vir whispered, smiling.

"Good morning." Lennier quietly replied, smiling back.

"Did you sleep well?" Vir asked.

"Very well," Lennier told him. "Did you?"

"Extremely well." Vir replied.

Lennier smiled broadly and pushed a hand through Vir's messy hair, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. In return, Vir traced a pattern carved into Lennier's head bone and kissed him. After a moment or so, Lennier opened his eyes and caught sight of the time - he was ten minutes late for a meeting with Delenn!

"I need to go." he apologetically told Vir.

"Of course. Duty calls." Vir lightly replied, as Lennier sloppily put his shirt on.

"Yes," he agreed, pulling his robe on, before placing his hands on the Centauri's shoulders. "Thank you. For an incredible night."

"I can't take all the credit," Vir insisted, blushing as he accepted a peck on the lips. "Go. I'll see you around the station."

Vir stayed in bed for a few minutes after Lennier left, until Londo called his name. He went out in a dressing gown and found Londo eating breakfast.

"Good morning." he greeted the ambassador.

"Good morning, Vir," Londo replied, looking up. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you. How about you?"

"Fine."

There was a pause.

"So, Lennier." Londo commented, taking a bite of food.

"Yes." Vir replied warily.

"You chose well," Londo told him. "He is loyal, and quick-witted, and respectable. And I'm sure he has other favourable qualities."

Vir swallowed his mouthful of food, before nodding emphatically.

"Good, I'm happy for you," Londo said. "Now, eat up and get dressed, we have a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

Later on that day, Lennier and Delenn were crossing the station to get to a diplomatic meeting. As they were walking across Zócalo, Lennier caught sight of Vir. He was holding a small box and talking to a stall-keeper. Lennier supposed he was on an errand for Londo. The Centauri looked over and found his gaze on Lennier. Shyly, he waved. Lennier nodded at him, before realizing how far behind Delenn he was and hurrying after her.

"Lennier! There you are!" Delenn exclaimed.

"My apologies. I got distracted." Lennier apologized.

"It's fine. Just don't get distracted again." Delenn told him.

Lennier nodded as he walked at Delenn's side.

"What was it that distracted you?" Delenn asked.

"It was nothing," Lennier replied, keeping his gaze ahead of him. "Something looked out of place. It wasn't."

Uncomfortably, he felt Delenn's eyes on him. 

"All right." Delenn said, finally, clearly not believing him.

Lennier didn't like lying to Delenn, or hiding things from her, even if it was for her own safety - he wasn't particularly good at it, either. But he had no idea how she would react if she knew about him and Vir.

"You can tell me anything, Lennier. You know that, don't you?" 

Lennier turned to look at Delenn's sincere face.

"Of course I do." he assured her, feeling guilt stricken.

* * *

After an exhausting day, Vir was waiting at a bar for Lennier. Lennier had wanted to talk, but couldn't think of anywhere private where he'd be comfortable talking. Eventually, Lennier turned up, looking as though he was mentally exhausted.

"Lennier." Vir breathed.

"I cannot keep lying to Delenn. About where I have been, about where I have been looking, about what I am thinking... about my feelings," Lennier told him. "I have to tell her about us, Vir, but I don't know how." 

His eyes were closed, and he was rightly gripping the edge of the bar. Gently, Vir rested a hand on the Minbari's shoulder.

"Just tell her the truth, from the beginning of our relationship," he suggested. "She'll understand. I'll even be there with you if you want."

Lennier shook his head.

"I need to do this myself," he told Vir, holding the Centauri's hand. "Thank you, Vir. Get some sleep. You're exhausted."

"Only if you get some, too!"

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

 

 


	3. Day 3

"Delenn, may I talk to you over lunch?" Lennier requested the next morning.

Delenn smiled at her aide.

"Of course, Lennier." she granted.

Hours passed, until they sat at the table in their ambassadorial quarters. 

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Delenn asked Lennier.

Lennier stopped prodding at the food on his plate.

"I have been putting this off because I have not known how you would react," he admitted. "I am... intimate with someone."

Delenn smiled.

"I had my suspicions," she admitted. "I'm happy for you, Lennier. Will I be meeting this person?"

"You already have." Lennier carefully replied.

Delenn looked somewhat surprised.

"Who is it?" she asked, curious.

Hesitantly, Lennier looked down at the table, before moving his eyes back to the ambassador.

"Vir Cotto." he told her.

Delenn nodded, her mouth curved into a half smile.

"I cannot say I'm surprised," she said. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have had these feelings for Vir for longer than I would care to admit, but we've been in a relationship for six months." 

Lennier averted his gaze again. Taking his hands in hers, Delenn trained her eyes on him.

"Lennier," she breathed. "Lennier, why have you waited so long to tell me?"

"Because I didn't know what your reaction would be," Lennier quietly explained. "I know many Minbari who are against interracial relationships no matter how unlikely offspring is."

"Did you think my reaction would be similar to theirs?" Delenn asked. 

"I didn't know!" Lennier loudly snapped, before looking horrified. "I'm sorry, Delenn, I-"

"Lennier, don't apologize," Delenn insisted, standing up. "Come, sit with me."

Warily, Lennier followed her to the sofa.

"I'm happy for you, Lennier. I am so happy for you," she told him. "Never apologize for telling me what you think. It is your job and your right."

Lennier nodded, somewhat ashamed. Delenn carefully put an arm around him, unsure as to whether he'd welcome it. He did.

"Lennier, you have found someone whom you can spend your life with. This is a special thing, for you and for Vir, and I couldn't be happier for you," she told him. "Don't think about other people. Be selfish for once. Think of yourself, and of Vir." 

"Thank you," Lennier thanked Delenn. "For talking to me about this. And for accepting it." 

Smiling, Delenn touched his cheek.

"It was my pleasure to do both," she said. "Take the rest of the day off, Lennier."

"I couldn't." Lennier insisted.

"You don't have a lot of work to do anyway, and I can do what little work you have myself," Delenn told him. "Please, take the day off, Lennier. Be selfish."

Lennier glanced at her, before sighing.

"Very well." he agreed.

Delenn beamed at him.

"Thank you," she said, standing up. "Enjoy yourself."

When Delenn left, Lennier looked around, deep in thought.

* * *

 Vir was surprised when he answered the door.

"Lennier!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Suddenly, Lennier's lips were on his, and they kissed for a few moments, there, in the doorway. Vir pulled away, grinning. 

"Would you like to come in?" he offered, gesturing into the quarters.

"Of course." Lennier agreed.

Vir led him to the sofa, where they sat.

"I take it you spoke to Delenn." Vir said.

"I did," Lennier confirmed, before feeling Vir's expectant gaze. "She accepts and supports us fully."

"I told you she would!" Vir exclaimed, adding, at Lennier's state, "Indirectly."

"Our discussion was insightful." Lennier vaguely commented.

"Oh?" Vir enquired.

"She told me to be selfish," Lennier told him, resting a hand on his thigh. "To only think of myself and you, not anyone else."

"I'm on board with that." Vir said, smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed Lennier, resting a hand on his waist. Lennier kissed back, pulling Vir closer. He moved to pepper the skin on Vir's neck with light kisses. Carefully, Vir pulled Lennier onto his lap. Lennier pressed his chest up against Vir's, who laid further back into the sofa. He settled his head comfortably on Vir's shoulder, in the crook of his neck. 

"Not that I don't love that you're here," Vir said, rubbing a circular pattern into the Minbari's shoulder. "But why  _are_ you here? Don't you have things to do?"

"Delenn told me to take the day off," Lennier replied. "What about you?"

"It's been a slow day, so Londo decided to go off to do a few things," Vir told him. "I stayed here in case anyone came along."

Lennier hummed against Vir's neck, sending a shiver down the Centauri's spine. Slowly, Lennier sat up, causing Vir to shift slightly under him.

"I was lucky you were here, then." he commented.

"I'd rather think of it as fate." Vir replied, smiling.

Smiling back, Lennier traced his partner's jaw with his index finger. Vir sighed contentedly.

"What do you say we put Delenn's advice into action?" Vir suggested. "Let's go to Zócalo for dinner later."

"Okay." Lennier agreed, nodding.

"In the meantime, do you want drinks?" Vir offered.

"As long as it is not alcoholic." Lennier replied, clambering off of Vir's lap.

"I know," Vir told him, kissing his forehead. "I've got just the thing..."

* * *

As they walked, Lennier was tense. Noticing this, Vir laced his fingers through Lennier's. 

"Don't think about them," he whispered in the Minbari's ear, before nodding in the direction of a café. "I've heard good things about that place.

Lennier followed his gaze and nodded. Vir led him toward the café. Hyper-aware of the looks they were receiving, Lennier tried to focus on the feeling of Vir's hand.

"Are you okay?" Vir asked.

"I'm fine." Lennier replied, smiling at him.

Vir smiled back and brushed his shoulder against Lennier's.

"Come on." he said when they reached the café.

He opened the door for the Minbari. They found an empty booth and sat in it. When Vir went to order, Lennier kept a close eye on him, alert for pestering, judgemental Minbari. He must have zoned out, because he jumped at Vir's hand on his arm.

"You okay?" the Centauri asked for the second time that evening.

"Yes," Lennier told him. "The response has not been as bad as I thought it would be. Suddenly me people have stared at us, but no-one has seemed to comment on it, or told me that I am a disgrace to my people."

"Even if they think it, they wouldn't dare say it; you have a lot of important people on your side!" Vir quietly exclaimed.

Lennier looked up and smiled across the table at Vir, who smiled back. There was a comfortable silence between them, before Lennier leaned across the table.

"I love you," he told Vir, before looking around at people's non-existent reactions. "I've been wanting to say that in public for so long. I love you, Vir."

Vir reached forward and took Lennier's hand in his.

"I love you, too." he replied, sincerely.

* * *

As he walked Lennier home, Vir was talking animatedly, and quickly jumping between topics. Barely following, Lennier smiled at him.

This was the man he had loved for a year, been romantically involved with for half that time and would hopefully spend his entire life with - and he wouldn't take him any other way.

Vir stopped speaking when they reached Delenn's and Lennier's quarters. He held Lennier's hands between them.

"Thank you for having the courage to take this step with me." he thanked.

"It was an enjoyable way to do so." Lennier replied.

They leaned together and kissed, softly. 

They were interrupted by Delenn opening the door on them. Surprised, they jerked away.

"Goodnight, Lennier," Vir said, bowing a little. "Delenn."

After he left to get some sleep, Delenn gave her assistant a smile - one that he returned.

"I take it you enjoyed your day off." she guessed.

"Yes, thank you," Lennier replied, following Delenn into their quarters and smiling. "It was very nice."

"It's good to see you so happy, Lennier." Delenn commented, stroking his shoulder.

Lennier smiled widely at her, knowing that he  _was_ happy.

 


	4. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little scene I wanted to write. It takes place about a week after the events of chapter three. Enjoy!

Lennier glanced at Delenn.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Lennier, you didn't tell me about your relationship with Vir because I never spoke about interracial relationships or my view on them," Delenn told him. "I hope to erase those concerns for other Minbari."

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." Lennier said.

"I am not doing this because of you. You simply made me see the reality of this issue. It needs to be raised." Delenn explained.

Lennier nodded. He followed Delenn as she walked to the centre of the stage, by her side as he always was. He noticed Vir, who was at the front of the crowd and smiling at him. Self-conscious, Lennier looked at his feet, before turning his gaze to Delenn.

"Minbari. And our friends," Delenn began. "As you know, I make it a point to discuss the cultural traditions of Minbari and whether they remain relevant in our society. I have gathered you all today to talk about interracial relations, which was brought up by my aide, Lennier." She spared a glance at Lennier, before continuing. "For centuries, Minbar has forbidden romantic and sexual relationships between our people and other races for fear of impure genetics, even in cases where offspring is unlikely."

"Ambassador," a voice called. "Are you referring to same-sex relationships?" 

"Yes. And those who are not biologically compatible or capable." Delenn responded.

"Isn't homosexuality illegal on the home world?" the same voice asked.

Lennier stiffened.

"No, it is merely people's opinions that have manufactured rumours on that basis. Besides, we are not on Minbar," Delenn calmly said. "On Babylon 5, unless they pose a threat, your private, personal lives are just that - private and personal. Babylon 5 is a controversial station, that is common knowledge, so I would ask those of you who frown upon controversial things with disgust, why you are here."

"What of those of us here only on business?" a voice asked.

"I would encourage you to stay a little longer to observe the happenings on the station. See then if you find things so disgusting," Delenn replied. "Are there any more questions?"

"You mentioned that Lennier brought this topic up with you," a voice called. "What is his view on this?"

Delenn glanced at Lennier, who looked at his feet in answer.

"Lennier does not wish to comment on the matter," she said, before pausing for more questions. When there were none, she concluded with, "Thank you for joining and listening to me."

"Lennier!" Vir called under the applause and chatter of the crowd.

Lennier looked at Delenn, who nodded her consent, before running off the stage, into Vir's arms.

"You were amazing." Vir told him, smiling.

"I just stood there, I didn't do anything." Lennier argued.

"You kept your cool about those questions." Vir said.

"Barely." Lennier mumbled.

"You're amazing whatever you say, you know that!" Vir laughed.

Smiling, Lennier dropped his head onto Vir's shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." Vir replied, chastely kissing his partner.

A young Minbari man approached them.

"Excuse me, I apologize for interrupting," he said, bowing respectfully. "If you don't mind my asking, are you... involved with each other?"

As Lennier was about to reply, Vir beat him to it. 

"Yes, we are," Vir told him, sharply and defensively. "If you have a problem with that, please speak with Delenn."

He took Lennier's hand and dragged him away.

"Are you okay?" Lennier eventually asked.

Vir was tensely silent.

"I don't think I like people asking questions." he quietly replied.

"That is quite obvious," Lennier lightly commented, smiling affectionately. "I think he was looking for reassurance."

"How do you know?" Vir questioned.

"I don't. I just noticed that he was looking at something beyond my shoulder."

"Oh." Vir breathed.

"I will try to find him later," Lennier said, before leaning closer to Vir. "Do you want to get drinks?" 

Vir responded by pressing a short kiss to Lennier's lips.


End file.
